


Why are there so many songs about rainbows?

by gravecreeper



Category: Jjba - Fandom, JoJo - Fandom, jojo part 3, jojos bizarre adventure, stardust crusaders - Fandom
Genre: Everyone lives, Fluff, Hinted Internalized Homophobia, Kakyoin lives, M/M, Part 3 spoilers, Spoilers, Stardust Crusaders, jotakak fluff, kakyoin is disabled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-04-20 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravecreeper/pseuds/gravecreeper
Summary: if you haven’t finished jjba part 3 do Not read this bc it will majorly spoil it LOL
Relationships: Jotaro kujo/kakyoin Noriaki, Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro, jotakak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Why are there so many songs about rainbows?

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven’t finished jjba part 3 do Not read this bc it will majorly spoil it LOL

The waiting room was empty, mostly because it was nearly 5AM on a tuesday, and also because the Speedwagon foundation had their own private section of the hospital. When Mr. Joestar explained the urgency of Kakyoin and Polnareff, the doctors immediately sectioned off a few rooms. Jotaro sat on a bed, a doctor examining his wounds. He felt exposed in the hospital scrubs, all his clothes were off somewhere, the whole scene was a blur. All he remembers is waking up in the hospital bed after fainting, the doctors say it was from a mix of exhaustion and shock. He remembered regrouping with the crusaders, or what was left of them, and glancing around for Kakyoin. Only to see his body being pulled into a helicopter from the water tower. Jotaro felt a mix of emotions but rage and nausea took over his head, his heart clenched.  
He bit his lip as the Doctor sutured his wound, trying to keep in the hiss of pain. He didn’t ask for any numbing, he wanted to feel the pain to distract himself from the fact he saw his friend fucking dead. Joseph leans into the doorway, takin his hat off and sitting in a chair, wincing a little. Everyone was banged up and in no shape to be up and walking, but Joseph is a stubborn bastard.  
“Polnareff is okay, thank god, he’s just blacked out for now.” He sighs and lights a cigarette. Jotaro grunts in response and looks at his treated leg and moves to stand up, but the doctor stops him.  
“Mr. Kujo, you shouldn’t walk until your wounds are atleast half healed, you’ll risk opening them-“  
“Good grief, shut the hell up” Jotaro snaps, his heart monitor starts to beat quickly and he sits back against the pillows. The doctor scoffs, and Joseph waves him out of the room. Jotaro crosses his arms and stares at his leg, no hat to help him avert his gaze.  
“Kakyoin-“ Joseph starts, but stops when Jotaro slightly jumps and looks up at him.  
“He’s not dead? You saw him, he was good as g-“  
“Calm down Jotaro, there is still hope for him. Now, as I was saying, he should be out of his surgery in an hour or so.” Joseph scratches his head as he tosses a cigarette and a lighter to Jotaro, he gladly takes it.  
“The doctors said if they’d gotten there even a few minutes later, he’d be dead, but luckily there’s atleast some of him to salvage.” He chuckles and moves his robotic hand. Jotaro glances outside the window, it’s light outside now, and he realizes how tired he was. Suddenly, doctors rush by as they push a bed into the next room, a man in a blue hospital gown with red hair lays in it. Jotaro jumps out of his bed, wincing for a second but begins to hobble out of the room, but he stops because of his heart monitor. Joseph stands up in shock and goes to his side, “Jotaro! Go lay down, you shouldn’t be stand-“  
“Let me see him.” Jotaro’s face reads the same blank anger, but his eyes are full of desperation. Joseph looks at the door, and then Jotaro, and starts to carefully pull the heart monitor towards the door, motioning Jotaro to follow. 

There are two doctors in the room when they arrive, one checking Kakyoin’s vitals and another with a clipboard checking things off. The doctor checking him turns around, it was a female with long dark brown hair and sun kissed skin. She smiles at Joseph.  
“Mr. Joestar! Great to see you! Ah Jotaro, you can wa-“  
“How’s he doing? Kakyoin?” Jotaro asks, bluntly interrupting her. She clears her throat and walks over to the two.  
“Well, asides from his stomach and spine being heavily damaged, we think we can somehow still salvage his organs and get a doner for the ones we couldn’t save. As for his spine, it’ll be a while till he walks again, if at all.” She sighs and brushes hair behind her ear.  
“He’ll wake in a few hours, for now, rest. I know you haven’t had proper sleep in forever.” She puts her hands on Jotaro’s shoulder and gives a reassuring pat.  
“Mr. Joestar however, I’d like to review in more detail on the conditions of Kakyoin. And we also need to call his parents.” She starts walking out, Joseph nods and follows her out. Jotaro limps to Kakyoin’s side. He looks him up and down, he’s so pale and bruised all over. His heart monitor reads slow, he definitely looks like a man recovering from near death. Jotaro sighs and pushes his hair back, quickly wiping a tear from his eyes. He looks at the door, no doctor in sight. Slowly, he takes Kakyoin’s hand and gently raises it to his face, it’s cold but he can somehow feel his heartbeat. It’s reassuring. He smiles, but it quickly fades and he puts his hand back down and hobbles back to his room.  
He roughly lays down, and stares at the hospital ceiling. Before letting sleep take him over, he wonders how Holly is doing.

Kakyoin’s eyes open slowly and painfully, his entire body is sore and he feels like throwing up, but there’s nothing that comes up. He looks around at the room, taking in the bright lights and scattered medical gear, then remembers what happened. His heart beats fast and it’s apparent on the monitor, he starts to shake and the monitor beeps loudly. Doctors rush in and begin to hold him down, there’s so much shouting and panic.  
“Wha- where- where is he? Where are they?” He asks and grabs a nurse’s scrubs.  
“Please tell me he’s okay please…” He begs, sobbing.  
“Who-“  
“Kakyoin!?” Jotaro’s voice booms through the room, he limps over and doctors and nurses try to hold him back, telling him to leave. Kakyoin reaches his arms out, they embrace.  
Eventually, he stops shaking and his breathing calms. His grib on Jotaro tightens, but Jotaro lets go of him and gives him a quick smile. Kakyoin looks at the doctors in the room.  
“I- I’m okay. I’m sorry for the trouble.” He mumbles, they all leave when Jotaro glares at them.  
All but one.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Kujo, but I have to check on his condition. You’ll have to leave for now.” the same doctor from before escorts Jotaro out.  
“What?” He huffs and looks back at Kakyoin,  
12AM, Tuesday morning.  
Jotaro rises after Nurse wakes him, politely asking to check his wounds. He grunts and lifts his blanket, blankly staring ahead. He clears his throat.  
“Is Kakyoin awake?” He half asks himself and the Nurse. She raises her eyebrow but remembers his neighbor.  
“Ah he was earlier, but I have yet to check on him again.” She responds and wraps his legs with a fresh bandage. She stands up and smiles as she leaves the room.  
Jotaro carefully swings his legs over the bed and stands up, leaning on the wall for support, and walks carefully to the next room. 

Kakyoin is sitting up with help from a few pillows and the adjustable bed, he was quietly humming to himself and doodling on a drawing pad. He glanced up at the door, then his drawing, then the door again and the heart monitor beeps quickly. He glares at the monitor, Jotaro chuckles and walks to the side of the bed, grabbing a chair and sitting in it.  
“Well, that’s just a dead giveaway I guess.” Kakyoin smiles at him, Jotaro reaches out to caress his cheek.  
“How are you feeling, Jotaro?” Kakyoin asks, putting a hand over his. Jotaro shrugs, ignoring his stomach turning over itself.  
“Could be better, the leg is a pain and it’s annoying to constantly be checked up on.” His eyebrows furrow, showing his frustration. Kakyoin nods, and stares at Jotaro’s face. Jotaro takes his hand from his face and holds his hand  
“You?” He asks. Kakyoin puts a gentle hand over his stomach and smiles sadly.  
“I feel...foreign in this body? I don’t know, it all just doesn’t feel real.” He sighs, almost cringing while thinking of the previous events.  
Jotaro doesn’t respond, and instead leans his head into Kakyoin’s shoulder. Kakyoin smiles, and leans into his touch. It’s nice to be back together again.  
“I’m so glad you’re alive.” Jotaro whispers. Kakyoin turns to him and takes his face into his hands, staring at his eyes.  
They’re glossy, he knows that “I’m about to cry but don’t want to” face all too well, his pupils are wide, his lashes long and they frame his eyes so well.  
Kakyoin leans in and softly kisses him, forgetting they’re in a public setting, on full display. Jotaro leans into it, his hands snake to Kakyoin’s. Eventually they part and just touch foreheads, breathing and existing together.  
“I am too.” Kakyoin whispers back, smiling widely.

Kakyoin endured physical therapy for almost a year. Half his spine was replaced with metal, and although his legs were fine he still needed leg braces and a cane at times. After a few months he was able to eat regular food, but he still frequented the hospital for constant check ups and therapy appointments.  
Jotaro decided to be homeschooled, he couldn’t go back after missing so much and still learn at his own pace. It was also easier to see Kakyoin and the others daily. Holly loved that Jotaro was at home most of the time, and although he put on a front, he enjoyed the loving mother’s presence after the cruel days in Egypt.

Now, Kakyoin sits on the stairs of his front porch, waiting for Jotaro’s car to pull up.  
“It’s a good thing he finally learned to drive, it’s a necessity at his age.” Kakyoin thought. He sees the familiar black car pull into the driveway, and Jotaro steps out. Kakyoin stands up, his leg braces creaking as they force his legs into a standing position, it’s much easier to walk with them on. Jotaro strides over and puts an arm around Kakyoin’s shoulder. He laughs  
“Jotaro you do know Im not made of glass, right?” He sits in the passenger side and adjusts the seat. Jotaro rolls his eyes as he puts the car and reverse and begins to pull out out of the driveway.  
“Sure, but your clumsy ass is bound to fall any time.” He grunts and turns on the radio. Kakyoin smiles and watches the scenery as it goes by, it’s nice to be back to normal. When he was first released and still in delicate condition, Jotaro had been so careful with him. He’d never let it show but he could tell with the way he handled him. He’d never seen Jotaro so gentle before, scared to hold his hand more than usual, scared to lean down and kiss him, like his face would crack.  
“How’s Mrs. Kujo?” Kakyoin asks, tracing a smiley face into the window. Jotaro grunts.  
“Same annoying shit.” He looks annoyed and pulls into his neighborhood. Holly has always treated Kakyoin with the up most hospitality, even when he nearly killed her son, she still cared for him regardless.  
“An amazing woman, Jotaro’s father is truly lucky” He thinks to himself and glances at Jotaro. His hair is slightly wet, like he’d gotten out of the shower an hour ago. He loved his wavy hair and the singular, long curl. Jotaro bit his cheek and his eyes catched Kakyoin’s.  
“The fuck are you staring at? Is there something on my face?” Jotaro looks in the mirror and wipes the side of his mouth. Kakyoin shakes his head.  
“No, just admiring you.” He smirks and watched Jotaro’s face turn slightly red. He makes a “tch” sound and pulls into his own driveway, quickly getting out of the car and to Kakyoin’s side. Kakyoin is already up and standing, he puts a reassuring hand on Jotaro’s chest. Holly walks around the corner of the house, holding a basket of laundry, she smiles wide when she sees the two boys.  
“Ah! Kakyoin! How lovely to see you!” She hurries into the next room to set down the basket. Jotaro sighs  
“Good grief…” and fixes his hat over his eyes. Kakyoin grabs his hand and pulls him down to kiss his cheek, and then pulls the surprised man towards the house.


End file.
